Barret Wallace/Gallery
''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VII Barret-FFVIIArt.png|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Barret PortraitNB.png|Portrait by Tetsuya Nomura. AmanoCloud1.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano art of Barret, Aerith, Cloud, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. Challenge (alternate coloring).jpg|Alternate coloring of Yoshitaka Amano silkscreen artwork, entitled "Challenge", of Cloud, Aerith, Barret, Red XIII, and Cait Sith. Barret Early Art 1.jpg|Early concept art of Barret by Tetsuya Nomura. Barret Early Art 2.jpg|Early concept art of Barret by Tetsuya Nomura. Barret Early Art 3.jpg|Early concept art of Barret by Tetsuya Nomura. Barret sketch.png|Early concept art of Barret by Tetsuya Nomura. Barret Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Barret by Tetsuya Nomura. Limit Break Storyboard FFVII Sketches 2.jpg|Limit Break concept arts for ''Final Fantasy VII. Wall VII 03.jpg|Promotional image of Barret and Marlene in the church. Barret-ffvii-battle.png|Battle render. Barret battle render2.jpg|Battle render from the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. Barret battle render.jpg|Battle render from the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. Barret-ffvii-field.png|Barret's field model in Final Fantasy VII. Barret-ffvii-backpack.png|Barret wearing a parachute backpack. Barret-ffvii-young.png|A younger Barret. Barret-ffvii-sailor.png|Barret in a sailor outfit. FFVII Barret and Tifa FMV.png|Barret and Tifa in the North Crater FMV. MinorCast-ffvii-fmv.png|Barret in an ending scene. Barret Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. Barret ultimania omega scan.png|''Ultimania Omega'' Scan. ''Final Fantasy VII Remake Barret Wallace from FFVII Remake render.png VII_Remake_Barret.jpg Barret and Marlene key art from FFVII Remake.jpg|Key art. VII Remake Barret talking to wedge.png|Barret in the ''Remake 2015 gameplay trailer. VII Remake Barett In Battle.png|Barret in battle. Final Fantasy VII Remake State of Play Barret Battle.jpg|In battle. FFVIIR Barret bomb.png|Barret presents the bomb to Cloud. FFVIIR Barret.png|E3 2019 trailer. Barret shooting in FFVII Remake.png|TSG 2019 trailer. Barret at a reactor in FFVII Remake.png|TSG 2019 trailer. Barret Remake Action.jpg|Battling outside 7th Heaven. Other BC Barret 1.jpg|Barret in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. Barret AC 2007 Art.jpg|Promotional image of Barret in his ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfit. Barret AC 2007 Art 2.jpg|Promotional image of Barret in his Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children outfit. BarretsArm.jpg|Barret in Advent Children. Barret-FFVIIAC.jpg|Barret in Advent Children. Barret2-FFVIIAC.jpg|Barret in Advent Children. BarretMarleneCG.jpg|CG render of Barret with Marlene for the Compilation. DoC Barret.jpg|Barret in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Tifa-Barret DoC.jpg|Barret with Tifa in Dirge of Cerberus. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Barret-portrait-viigb.png|Character portrait. FFVIIGB_Barret_user_icon.png|User icon. FFVIIGB_Barret_reveal_picture.png|Barret's reveal picture. FFVIIGB_Heavy_Shot.png|Heavy Shot. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Barret Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Barret.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK A Night to Remember JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK A Night to Remember Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Barret sprites.png|Set of Barret's sprites. FFRK Barret MC.png|Barret's Memory Crystal. FFRK Barret MCII.png|Barret's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Barret MCIII.png|Barret's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Break Bomb Icon.png|Icon for Break Bomb (ブレイクボム). FFRK Break Launcher Icon.png|Icon for Break Launcher (ブレイクランチャー). FFRK Break Bomb.png|Break Bomb. FFRK Break Launcher.png|Break Launcher. Other media Merchandise Barret-Extra-Knights-Bandai.jpg|Barret's "Extra Knights" action figure by Bandai from 1997. Barret-Keychain.jpg|Keychain available after the release of original ''Final Fantasy VII from Japanese crane catch games. Barret-Keychain-2.jpg|Keychain available after the release of original Final Fantasy VII from Japanese crane catch games. Barret-FFVII-Coca-Cola-Bottlecap.jpg|Coca-Cola bottlecap figurine (proportional and full color version). Barret-VIIAC-2015.jpg|Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Play Arts Kai 2015. Barret-Play-Arts-Kai-FFVIIR.jpg|Final Fantasy VII Remake Play Arts Kai 2017. Barret2-Play-Arts-Kai-FFVIIR.jpg|Final Fantasy VII Remake Play Arts Kai 2017. FFVII Remake Trading Arts.png|''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' Trading Arts. Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy VII